


Insatiable

by Anonymous



Category: CrankGameplays - Fandom, Crankiplier - Fandom, Mark Fischbach/Ethan Nestor - Fandom, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Ethan, Bottom Mark - Freeform, Desperate Ethan, Flip Fuck(?), Light Dom/sub, M/M, Overstimulation, Sex, Smut, TATC, Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 08:14:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29979966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Ethan was always truly insatiable.
Relationships: Mark Fischbach/Ethan Nestor
Comments: 6
Kudos: 50
Collections: Anonymous





	Insatiable

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what fucking possessed me. 
> 
> Comment any requests or drop them at my tumblr, down below!
> 
> As always, a work of fiction that is mildly proofed. 
> 
> -TATC

To say Ethan was desperate and frustrated was the understatement of the year. He had been extremely horny lately, and he didn’t know why. It could have been the full moon, it could have been the weather, it could have been anything, honestly. Ethan was never satisfied, he always wanted more. 

That’s how the young man found himself rocking back onto a silicone dildo that was suctioned to the wall of his bedroom. His bed sat nestled into a corner of the room, allowing for him to place the dildo  _ just right  _ onto the wall. He was completely bent over, knees spread wide and his chest flush to the bed. He had his head in his arms on the verge of tears. The sensation of the toy filling him was beyond amazing, it felt good, but it wasn’t enough for Ethan. 

He was truly insatiable. 

High whines left the back of his throat and sweat coated his hairline. His cock hung hard and heavy between his thighs drooling pre-come. He was desperate to get off and he just  _ couldn’t.  _

Mark could hear his whimpers from the other side of the house. He’d known his boyfriend was sexually frustrated lately but he’d had schoolwork to do. Papers to write, but he couldn’t stand hearing his boyfriend’s strained whimpers and pitchy whines. The thought and mental image of Ethan trying so desperately to get off was forming a tent in Mark’s basketball shorts. 

Mark quietly made his way to Ethan’s bedroom, his moans growing louder. He even sounded frustrated and desperate. Mark peeked through the cracked door and saw how absolutely wrecked his boyfriend looked. Face flushed a deep shade of red, body rocking furiously back and forth, back and forth, searching for purchase on the toy. 

“Do you want some help?” Mark asked softly, pushing the door open. 

  
  


“ _ Please, _ ” Ethan whined, pushing himself up slightly so he could look at Mark. His gorgeous green eyes were glassy, tears lining his lower lashline. 

Mark sauntered into the room and stripped of his clothing before climbing onto the bed, bending down so he was eye level with Ethan. 

“What do you want, baby?” He asked gently, stroking Ethan’s sweaty hair back away from his forehead. 

Ethan whined in response, feeling embarrassed by what he wanted. 

“You have to tell me, Eth.” 

“I want to fuck you,” He mumbled, dropping his head back down into his arms, he never stopped gently rocking back onto the toy. 

“Okay-”

“While I fuck myself on the toy, too,” Ethan whispered quietly, digging his face into the bed spread, truly embarrassed. 

Mark was caught off guard. He wasn’t opposed to it, he just didn’t expect Ethan to want to top while he also bottomed at the same time. The thought sent heat down Mark’s spine. He didn’t even respond, he just guided Ethan to push himself up and rest back on his knees, the toy nestling tightly inside of him. Ethan stared at Mark with wide bright eyes, excitement flickering in his eyes. 

“Do-Does that mean yes?” Ethan asked, timidly, embarrassment flooding his body. 

Mark leant forward so his face was mere centimeters from Ethan’s before whispering, “Yes, baby.” 

Mark’s deep, gentle whisper sent a full body shiver throughout Ethan. He watched in awe as Mark settled himself down on his back in front of Ethan, legs spread wide, giving himself up to Ethan. 

“Come on, babe,” Mark husked, looking up at Ethan. 

Ethan scrambled for the bottle of lube that was haphazardly thrown onto the bed and applied some to himself before smearing the excess along Mark’s awaiting hole. Mark never liked the fingering before sex or much foreplay for himself, he liked the burn and the pain that came with the initial penetration of the rarity of him bottoming.

“Are you ready?” Ethan asked, tugging Mark closer to him by his hips. 

“Take what you want,” Mark whispered, reaching up to drag his hands along Ethan’s arms. 

Ethan aligned himself up with Mark’s body and applied gentle pressure, looking down at Mark to ensure he wasn’t hurting his boyfriend. Mark’s eyebrows furrowed at the blunt pressure, willing himself to relax and his body made room for Ethan, the head of his throbbing cock slipping past the ring of muscle. Mark groaned at the initial burn and Ethan moaned at the sensation of his cock being encompassed in heat while simultaneously sliding forward on the dildo. 

“Keep going,” Mark gritted out, wanting to feel the burn. He would never admit he enjoyed it to an extent, but he and Ethan both knew. 

Ethan simply obeyed, pushing himself slowly forward, dropping himself down against Mark’s chest so he could dig his face into the crook of his neck. He was on the border of being overwhelmed with the sensations on both sides of his body. The feeling of the dildo sliding out of him while Mark’s body was welcoming him in. Mark’s arms wrapped around Ethan’s shoulders as his boyfriend bottomed out in him, the burn slowly ebbing away as Ethan was pressed in against Mark. Hot puffs of air fanned over Mark’s neck as he tried to gather his bearings. 

“Can I move?” Ethan asked in nearly a whine. 

Instead of responding, Mark drug his hands down Ethan’s back to his ass. He kneaded the meaty flesh in his hands and slipped a finger between Ethan’s ass, teasing the rim. 

“Look at you,” Mark huffed, still trying to get used to the feeling of Ethan inside of him. It was rare when Mark bottomed. “You needed to be full while you fucked me. You can’t ever get enough can you baby boy?” 

“Please, Mark,’ Ethan whined, gripping Mark’s hip, digging his fingers into the skin. 

“Move, baby.” 

Ethan didn’t hesitate, he began to rock his hips back onto the dildo and forward into Mark. After a few movements and Mark’s body becoming accustomed to the welcome intrusion, Ethan is sliding easily out of Mark and back onto the toy and vice versa. He soon set a punishing pace not only for himself, but for Mark as well. Ethan’s face was still nestled firmly against Mark’s neck, groans and moans reverberating against his boyfriend’s neck. Ethan could feel the way Mark tried to hold in his sounds of pleasure. He knew Mark was enjoying this just as much as he was, he could feel his hard cock between their stomachs just leaking pre-come, smearing between the both of them. 

“That’s good, baby boy. You give it so go-ood,” Mark groaned out his praise, feeling Ethan stimulate his prostate slightly, enjoying the hot pleasure racing up his spine. The praise sent heat through Ethan’s body and he shivered against Mark. 

“Mark, I want to come,” Ethan whined, pushing himself up from Mark’s body and frantically moving against the toy and back into Mark, over and over and over again. It was truly starting to become too much. The heat in his body was absolutely consuming him and driving him wild. Mark had never seen Ethan so desperate. He looked like he was on the verge of tears. The silicone toy was grazing over Ethan’s prostate with every movement and Mark’s tight heat was driving him to his orgasm embarrassingly quick.

“Do you want to come inside me?” Mark asked between harsh breaths as his body bounced with Ethan’s movements. 

“ _ Please.” _

Cupping Ethan’s cheeks with both hands, Mark asked him another question, careful and calculated, “Can I come inside you if you come inside me?” 

Ethan’s hips stalled and he stared down at Mark, “Y-you want to fuck me?”

“If you’ll let me.” 

“That’s fucking hot,” Ethan whined, his movements starting again, frantic and quick, chasing his orgasm. 

“That’s it,” Mark groaned, hands tangling into the bed spread below him. “That’s it baby boy, come inside me. I’m giving you permission.” 

Ethan whined high in his throat, tossing his head back to the ceiling, chanting Mark’s name like a mantra. 

“You want me to use you when you’re done? Hm?” Mark grunted as Ethan’s hips snapped harshly into him. 

“Yes, Mark, yes, yes,  _ yesyesyesyesyes,”  _ Ethan chanted as his orgasm began to tear through him. The pleasure was absolutely overwhelming. Tears streamed freely down his cheeks as his hips stuttered and quivered against Mark’s ass, grinding into him out of pure instinct. Mark whimpered softly as he watched and felt Ethan orgasm. Ethan’s eyebrows were furrowed and his mouth agape in a silent scream. His thin torso was curved back in a gorgeous arc and Mark couldn’t help but drag his hands up Ethan’s quivering torso. 

After a few moments of harsh breaths, Ethan drew himself back on the toy, nearly sobbing at the over stimulation so he could pull out of Mark. Once he was fully withdrawn from Mark’s body, Mark slowly sat up onto his knees, gently coaxing Ethan forward off of the toy. Ethan whined and whimpered as the toy slowly left his body. 

“Are you still okay with me fucking you?” Mark asked gently, holding Ethan close to him. 

“I want you to,” Ethan said weakly, pushing himself away from Mark and dropping down onto the bed, ass up in the air and his chest down against the mattress, the exact position Mark had found him in when he first entered the room, only this time, Ethan was presenting his ass to him. He was glistening and open for Mark, just wanting him. 

Mark lined himself up with Ethan’s awaiting body. He was so hard it nearly hurt. Ethan’s body greedily welcomed him in, he sank easily into his boyfriend. Ethan whimpered, tears forming in his eyes again at the over stimulation. Mark was always better than a toy, the hot heat of his cock always drove him wild. Mark draped his body over Ethans, trailing his hands along his body until he traced them down over Ethan’s arms and to the back of his hands that were planted into the bed. He laced their fingers together, trailing kisses along the back of Ethan’s neck. 

“You always take me so well,” Mark praised as he began to thrust into Ethan. His pace was quick and hard, not wanting to waste any time for both his sake and Ethan’s. 

“It  _ hurts,”  _ Ethan whined, eyes rolling back into his head. 

“Do you like it?” Mark teased, out of breath. 

“So much,” Ethan breathed. 

Mark’s harsh movements caused Ethan’s come to drip slowly out of his ass. He shivered at the barely there sensation, driving himself harder into his boyfriend. He secretly loved it when Ethan filled him with come just as much as Ethan loved it when he did it. 

“Do you want me to fill you up?” Mark asked, his orgasm bubbling between his hips. 

“Yes, Mark,” Ethan moaned, squeezing the sheets and Mark’s fingers. 

Mark tugged his hands away from Ethan’s and drew them back to his hips, pulling Ethan to him with every thrust. Ethan was nearly screaming as Mark jabbed his over sensitive prostate perfectly. Ethan’s sounds of pleasure and overstimulation is what eventually drove Mark over the edge, an orgasm washing over him, pumping Ethan full of hot come. A high whine left Ethan’s throat at the sensation of his body being filled. 

After Mark finally came down from his orgasm, he positioned their bodies so that they were spooning, Mark’s softening cock still inside of Ethan. He loved it when Mark didn’t pull out right away, he enjoyed the feeling of still being connected together. Mark rubbed his hands over Ethan’s sweaty body, being feather light over his sensitive skin. His hand trailed over his inner thighs and his pelvis, sending chills through Ethan’s body.

“That was amazing,” Ethan said softly, reaching up to wipe his face. 

“Yeah?” Mark asked, reaching up to brush Ethan’s hair back. 

“I loved it, did you?” 

“I did, baby boy. I did.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Do you want to see anything in particular? Maybe in this story or in a one shot? Or just have something you want to say anonymously?
> 
> Comment below or drop it in my [Tumblr!](https://tatc.tumblr.com/)
> 
> ALSO Since I post anonymously, check out [Ao3 Feed Crankiplier](https://ao3feed-crankiplier.tumblr.com/) on tumblr for any new posts. I'll start putting TATC in the tags!
> 
> -TATC


End file.
